This invention relates generally to a system for stripping sheets and more particularly to one for stripping and removing zinc sheets from aluminum cathodes.
The stripping of sheets from cathodes is generally a cumbersome and laborious operation. Further, aluminum cathode sheets are easily damaged by the ploughs customarily used to loosen the zinc away from the aluminum. In stripper carrying systems, the removal is further complicated by a failure to adequately support the aluminum sheet which is free to move during the stripping operation. Because of these various factors, units for mechanical stripping of cathode sheets are generally adapted for singular stripping operations.
Mechanized stripping has heretofore been proposed. These systems, however, have not met with any great deal of success particularly with respect to stripping of small cathode size sheets having approximately a 1.1 square meter plating surface. Thus, recent efforts have generally been directed to systems which employ jumbo or large size electrodes in order to make the system more productive.
By means disclosed herein, a mobile module suitable for receiving, washing, conveying and stacking stripped cathode sheets is disclosed which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. Further, by usage of this system a multiple number of sheets may be stripped in a single frame member. Also, usage of the system disclosed herein enables stripping of a longer and heavier zinc deposit with less physical abuse of electrode.